


To kill a king

by emryswastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswastaken/pseuds/emryswastaken
Summary: As the two kings reached each other, they shook hands.“It’s been a long decade.” Dream said, his mask bloodied. “Hopefully, it can all end now.”Technoblade nodded, adjusting his own pig mask. “I challenge you to a duel, King Dream. Whoever wins, lives.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	To kill a king

Technoblade breathed heavily as he recovered from Dreams attack. He grinned as he used his sword to stand up. 

The pink haired king stepped over the bodies that littered the battlefield, approaching the opposition. 

Their kingdoms had been at war for over a decade, and neither of them accepted surrender. 

Dream had attempted to play dirty. He had kidnapped his brother, Wilbur. Fortunately, Wilbur didn’t have to stay even one day in the prison because Technoblade quickly got him out.

He was driven by pure rage as he chopped through the guards and rescued his brother. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to persuade Dream to back off his kingdom. The green king had declared war and charged into his lands.

That didn’t bother Techno, as he had already prepared his troops and sent his brothers to a safe location. Tommy didn’t want to go, he insisted on fighting beside Technoblade, but thankfully Wilbur and Philza were able to convince him. All of them were safe, even Tommys best friend Tubbo was with them.

But, Techno hadn’t expected Dream to have so many god apples, so many strength potions. His troops had held up, they had killed an acceptable number of the enemys. However, both sides suffered gratuitous losses.

And it had come down to the two kings, standing opposite of each other in a field of bodies. 

Dream was clutching his arm and was slightly favoring his left leg. As soon as he noticed Technoblade, he quickly ate a gapple, then drank a strength potion.

Technoblade had done the same, as his side had a worrying slice in it. 

As the two kings reached each other, they shook hands. 

“It’s been a long decade.” Dream said, his mask bloodied. “Hopefully, it can all end now.”

Technoblade nodded, adjusting his own pig mask. “I challenge you to a duel, King Dream. Whoever wins, lives.”

Dream agreed, shaking his hand again. 

They both took ten steps back, waiting until the other was readied before the fight started. 

As Techno charged, he thought of his family. He knew it was stupid, bargaining his life, but he was tired of war, believe it or not. He usually loved violence, but it no longer was fun when his family was threatened. 

His family was the only thing that kept him going. Techno never liked ruling, but Philza had passed him the throne and Wilbur had stated he hadn’t wanted it. Wilbur had himself a girl, Nihachu was her name, and he knew that she could be in danger if he accepted the crown. So, he had passed it to Techno. 

Technoblade knew he had to take it. If he declined, then Tommy would have the crown, and that would just be a train wreck. 

He brought his shield up as Dream sniped him with his crossbow. His thoughts drifted to the marks on his thighs. He didn’t like to remember them, as he always felt his family would be disappointed in him. Techno never talked about it, never talked about how he felt. He was never good at social interaction, and this was even more difficult for him.

So, he never confided in anyone.

Dream sliced Technos arm, causing the pink haired king to stumble backwards. He sloppily brought his shield up, barely blocking an attack.

Would he die here? Would he die on the field of his soldiers corpses? He supposed it was right, in a way. He had brought his men to death, so it was only right he had the same fate.

Then the king thought of his family. Wilbur, Philza, Tommy. 

His youngest brother who always called him for help. Tommy, the blond who always got in petty wars with General Sapnap. The kid who looked up to him.

He couldn’t leave him.

He couldn’t leave his family.

Technoblade forced himself up, taking a bite of a god apple. He would not die here. He wouldn’t be another body in the vast yards of corpses. He would win. 

Dream staggered back as the king stabbed his leg, seemingly getting out of an impossible situation. “Are...are you a god?” He whispered, staring at the king with apprehension.

Technoblade had heard this a lot. He didn’t know why, he was just a good fighter that was all. But it annoyed him. He could barely prevent himself from being the cause of his death. “You know I’m not.”

Dream attacked again, the pink haired king deflecting easily and kicking his shield away. 

Technoblade advanced again, not seeing the hidden knife the green king had in his free hand as he went on the offense.

He heard the voices that occasionally plagued his mind as he found the advantage. He ignored them, as he always did, and sunk the sword into Dreams abdomen.

He grinned as the man fell, his mask falling off. 

Dream landed on a dead body and he scrambled off, coughing up blood. “Fucking...hell.” He whispered, his green hoodie beginning to stain red.

Technoblade laughed as the voices tormenting his mind chanted. This time, he agreed with them and he knelt next to the dying man. “I win.”

Dream glared back at him, attempting to speak but only coughing up more blood.

“What a waste.” Techno growled, meeting Dreams eyes with dissatisfaction. “All this, for you to fall so easily.”

At this, Dream smiled, blood in his teeth. He opened his mouth, trying once more to speak. “Techno....”

The pink haired king frowned, unable to hear the man because of how quiet he was being. He leaned forward. “What was that?”

“I said, I’ve never killed a god before.” He coughed again, but recovered hastily. “But now, I have.”

Technoblade gasped as a knife was plunged through his back, spilling more blood onto Dream. 

He stumbled away, now mirroring Dream and coughing up blood. He glanced over at the green king, glaring at how peaceful and happy his dead body looked. 

That was such a stupid move, the king would obviously try something in his last moments. 

Techno tried to stand, but his legs wouldn’t let him. He drank a healing potion, but he knew it wouldn’t work fast enough for him to survive.

He wanted to survive. For the first time in his life, he wanted to live. He had never experienced this type of fear before. He didn’t want to leave his family, he didn’t want to cause them sadness. 

He didn’t want to leave his kingdom, his horses. 

However, there was no use denying the obvious. The injury was fatal, Dream made sure of it. 

So, the king sat down facing the sunset, a tear on his cheek as he thought of what he could’ve had.

The voices that plagued his mind spoke once more as the man slowly accepted death.

What a waste....


End file.
